Pandorym
Summary An unfathomable being that comes from an alien reality that was summoned to the prime multiverse by mages worried about reprisal from the gods. Pandorym wants nothing more than to fulfill its ancient contract and return to its home reality. Unfortunately for reality, his contract is the complete destruction of the Gods and therefore the multiverse itself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely High 6-A | Unknown | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Pandorym Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown. At least thousands of years old Classification: Elder Evil Powers and Abilities: Large Size (Type 0, 40 feet in diameter), Truesight (Lets him see through illusions, natural and magical illusions, know the original form of shapeshifters, and see souls and concepts), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1), Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Anchoring (The Seal of Binding prevents teleportation and inter-dimensional travel), Time Manipulation (Created two coexisting timelines when trying change the future), Magic, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase intelligence with hypercognition), Reflection (Can reflect single attacks back at the attacker), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As an Outsider Pandorym is purely abstract in his physiology, Summoning, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Reality Warping (Can avoid a unfavorable result), Intangibility (Has no physical form), Energy Manipulation (Fire. Cold, Sonic, and Electricity), Fear Manipulation (With Dark Speech), Power Nullification (Can nullify psionic powers), Omnilingualism, Malefic properties (As an Elder Evil, Pandoyrm can nullify divine magic and can cripple Gods despite being much weaker than they are). Resistances to the following: Shapeshifting, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, Sound Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Holy Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation | Large Size (Type 0, 30 feet in diameter), Existence Erasure, Malefic properties. Resistances to the following: Magic, Power Nullification, and BFR | All previous to a much higher degree Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Should be comparable to other Elder Evils such as Father Llymic), likely Multi-Continent level (Considered so dangerous Demons, Devils, Angels, Mortals, and Gods will form alliances to halt its release which should put it on similar levels to Abominations) | Unknown (Stated that the body itself can end a campaign world. Can ignore conventional durability due to acting like a Sphere of Annihilation) | At least Multiverse level+ (Repeatably stated as being capable of killing every deity and ending the multiverse), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Exists perpendicular to the Multiverse, stated that to come from an area beyond the Multiverse, its body rests in trans-dimensional space that's connected to the multiverse only at one point but still isn't Pandorym home space, and stated to come from an alien reality) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Far above people who can avoid the spell Call Lightning and can tag individuals with the evasion feat) | At least Superhuman (Can move 90 feet in one second) | Unknown, likely Infinite (Able to fight deities) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Lacks a physical form) | Unknown | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Small Country level, likely Multi-Continent level | Unknown | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee due to size, varies from tens of meters to thousands of meters with spells and psionic powers. Thousands of kilometers with Malefic properties. Multiversal+ with the Seal of Binding | Extended melee range due to size | At least Multiversal level+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (Its intelligence rating is 35 which is superior to the Elder Brain) | Mindless | At least Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: Lacks a physical form | Has no mind | None notable Key: Mind | Body | Unified Note: As an Elder Evil Pandorym possess a special ability called Malefic properties which allows it to weaken Divine beings, affect them with its powers, and nullify their powers. The strongest people it can affect is on the 2-A scale. Other Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Villains Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1